Can't Catch Lightning
by SeraphAnaklusmos
Summary: Nico di Angelo travels back to the Civil War to try and change history. Can he do it? Join Nico, and a few unexpected friends on his journey to save the past. Rated T for violence and war. As it is place in the Civil War of the demigods. Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Nico Goes To Camp To Early

_"You can't Nico. You'll fail. It's like trying to catch lightning."_

_"Then watch me catch it, Father." _

_Nico closed his eyes, waiting for the war to erupt around him. _

* * *

**Persia  
**

"_Johnathan!"_ I shouted, "Load the cannon!"

The son of Hermes nodded, "You got it, Persia!"

I blinked, and saw a boy with black hair, pale skin, and black attire walking towards me.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he yelled back, "I'm here to help!"

"Persia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon," I called back, he paled, if that was even possible, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Persia!" Johnathan yelled, "Look out!"

Id been do distracted I hadn't seen the Roman praetor come up behind me. I raised my sword to bloke his strike, but it wasn't enough. The blow knocked me off balance and he raised his sword for the death blow, but suddenly, there was a black sword stabbing him through the heart. _Nico! _I though.

I jumped up, and hugged him, then quickly let go, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

I ran off to fight some Romans to distract them. Hopefully, the leader of the camp(myself), would be enough to distract them from killing everyone in sight.

"Persia! Get away from there!" Johnathan shouted. I remembered my order to load the cannon. _Oh no, _I thought to myself. I ran but I wasn't fast enough. I heard the explosion then felt myself being thrown into the air. Everything went dark.

* * *

**Nico  
**

"No!" I heard the boy named Johnathan yell, "Persia!"

We both ran over to where the daughter of Poseidon lay, motionless.

"We have to get her out of here," I yelled, as I picked her up, "There's still fighting going on!"

This shook him out of his daze, "Right!"

I carried her toante infirmary, where Chiron was attending the wounded.

"Chiron!" Johnathan and I called at the same time.

He galloped over, "What- Persia!"

"Help her!" I yelled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She, uh, got in the way of the cannon I was told to load..." Johnathan muttered.

Chiron shook his head and went to work, " You boys go to your cabins, and get some sleep."

Johanthan nodded, but I asked, "Is there a Hades cabin?"

Chiron shook his head, sadly, "Go to the Hermes cabin, with Johnathan."

Johnathan didn't look to happy about that. We left anyways.

* * *

**Persia**

There was a boy, Nico,talking to a man.

"Nico, you can't save them," the man said.

"I can try, Father," Nico said. The man must be Hades, god of the Underworld.

"Do not. You will fail. Or mess up time."

"Father! I have to save _someone_!" Nico shouted.

"NO!" Hades bellowed.

"At least let me save Persia," Nico pleaded, "Please, Father."

"Save her once, from the explosion. Then let her go."

"Yes Father."

The darkness threatened to envelope me once again, but I wanted to know more. I needed go know the truth about Nico di Angelo.

* * *

**Nico**

I walked back to the infirmary when dawn came. Father said Persia would live through the explosion, but I didn't know what else he was talking about.

I hadn't noticed how much she resembled Percy, at first. Now I could see they had the same facial features, and her hair was long, windswept, and black; just like Percy's. Inet she had the same sea-green eyes, too. I sat beside her, and didn't notice Johnathan come in.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

I said something really smart like, "Uh, um, checking up, um, on Persia..."

"Right." He looked suspicious, but, oh well, "How is she?"

"Better. Chiron works magic," I replied, "She's loads better. She'll be up and fighting soon."

"I hope not. I mean, I don't want her fighting. I want her to be safe. But ever since Jensen, the son of Zeus, died in battle, leaving her as the last child of the Big Three, she's been doing everything she can to end the the war with the Romans," he explained quickly, as if I were going to stop him. He reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who.

"Who's your parent then? Hermes?" He shrugged, as of my question were obvious.

"Yeah."

"Cool." I thought back to another son of Hermes, Luke Castallen, "Whats your last name?"

He hesitated, "Mercaner."

"Cool."

Chironcameout of the back just then, "I have many injuries to tend to. Will one of you carry Persia to her cabin? She should wake up by tomorrow, but I need the bed."

Me and Johnathan stood up at the same time, "I will."

Chiron looked embarrassed, "Johnathan, let Nico take her. I need you to man the cannons."

Johnathan muttered "_Di Immortals_", and left. I saluted Chiron for no apparent reason. I picked Persia up and walked with her in my arms her the Poseidon cabin, Cabin 3. I set her on the only bunk, I assumed it was hers, and smiled. She really did look like Percy.

And I had a feeling that shemad the same fatal flaw. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad.


	2. The Envoy

_**SeraphAnaklusmos here! Just a note: updates will NOT be regular! Maybe once or twice a week, or once every two weeks, Kay? Love you bye! ~SA**_

**Persia**

I woke up in my cabin, which wasn't that unusual. Though, I had a splitting headache, and I ached all over. I rolled over, and naturally fell onto the floor, causing more pain of course.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

Johnathan ran in with that new guy, Nico, who looked pretty good in his black aviators jacket and black jeans, dark eyes, and hair that looked like he slept on it wrong. Johnathan was the exact opposite, with light blond hair, blue eyes, and a Camp Half-Blood shirt tucked in his jeans. Naturally, at Half-Blood, no one cared if you wore one of those stupid dresses or jeans and a t-shirt. Though, I was going into town later, so I had to wear a dress.

"Help," I muttered into the floor. My nose was starting to become one with the floor.

Johnathan and Nico pulled me to my feet.

I immediately stumbled and Nico caught me. He smelled a bit like daisies. Odd. He blushed and held me up right, then let go of my arm, "You- you ok?"

I looked away, "Fine. I'm fine, thank you."

Johnathan coughed, "We should get going, Persia, if we want to get into town be ten o' clock."

"Into town?" Nico asked, "Can I come?"

Johnathan frowned, but I replied, "Sure. Goa outside and let me get dressed in peace, will you?!"

* * *

**Nico**

Johnathan and I stood on silence awkwardly until Persia came out in one of those old-fashioned gowns that I still can't believe people wore. It was floor length with gold lace over a blu. Silk-y-thing. Pretty, though. She had even braided her hair and tucked it into a hat with roses on it. They did the bead necklace here too. She had 7.

"Ready?" She asked us.

Johnathan nodded, to stunned to speak, so I muttered, "Sure."

She held out her arm and Johnathan took it. They waked ahead of me heading for the carriage. Jonathan was wearing a black suit with a orange tie. I had the same thing with a black tie. Obviously. I still didn't know why we were going into town. I pulled out one of the books I'd asked Chiron to translate into Ancient Greek. Persia and Johnathan were chatting away, so I tuned them out.

Johanthan piped up after about an hour or so, "Where are we going anyways?" So he doesn't know either. Interesting.

Persia turned to look out the carrige window, "Out."

"Where?" I piped up.

She turned and gave me a look almost as scary as Thalia's, "None of your concern. Nowhere you won't be able to find your way back, if we get lost, or seperated. I wanted to protest that I didn't know the city that well, but I kept my mouth shut. I had seen Percy when he was angry, and I didn't want to test the limits of Persia's temper, "Ok."

She nodded, and kept looking out the window. I went back to my book, and Johnathan went to sleep. After a bit, the carrige stopped and Persia got out, "C'mon slow pokes!"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, just 'cause I felt the occasion was right. She just glared at me and took Johnathan's arm.

"Now are you gonna tell us where we're going?" I asked, walking behind them.

"Fine. If you must know, we're here to talk about peace treaties with a Roman envoy," she said annoyed.

"_WHAT_?!" Johnathan screeched, "We can't! They'll kill us on sight!"

She smiled sweetly, reminding me of a viper about to strike, "Have a little faith." For the forst time I noticed she had a bit of an accent. I couldn't think of from where though. Indonesia? Brittan? Scottland?

"Where are you from, Persia?" I questioned.

"London. I grew up there. I had to flee to New York when my family was killed by a Hydra," she said, stonily.

"Oh."

"But, here we are!" Johnathan said cheerfully. We had stopped in front of an inn.

"What, here?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes," Persia replied, "It also serves lunch, you know. Are you sure you're from around here?"

I kept quiet.

* * *

**Part Two: The Envoy**

**Persia**

Nico was acting really strange. We all walked into the inn/restraunt and sat down. I saw the Roman praetors walk in flanked by two soldiers. The praetors were both dressed in purple shirts, and the girl had a purple skirt on.

The blonde boy nodded, "Hello."

I put on my sweetest smile and tried not to sound sarcastic, "Hello, it is an honor to see you off the battlefield."

The dark haired girl frowned, but said nothing. The soldiers kept their hands on their swords at all times.

"May I help you young folks?" the waitress asked.

We all ordered, Nico a bit shyly, and started to discuss.

"We cannot keep coming to meetings that end in nothing Perisa, daughter of Poseidon!" the boy, Sebastian, spat.

"Hold your tounge," I snapped back, "I wouldn't expect you to know about peace, son of Mars, so I am speaking with Reyla, the daughter of Bellona, who at least has common sense."

Nico and Johanthan snickered and I grinned. The guards pulled out their swords and pointed them at me, which shut Nico and Johnathan up, at least.

"Put down your weapons," Reyla ordered, "We are here to discuss peace, not to fight."

Sebastian didn't look to pleased, but he and his monkeys put their weapons away, and Reyla continued, "We would be glad-," she broke off as a Roman soldier ran inside yelling "GET OUT OF HERE PRAETORS! THE GREEKS HAVE BETRAYED OUR TRUST!" He fell onto the floor, dead, with an arrow in his back. I was really going to kick James's arse.

Sebastian already had his sword out and trust it at me. I summoned my sword from my charm bracelet, which held any weapons I chose to use, and parried. Nico had disarmed Reyla, but she had gone. He and Johanathan were fighting the two guards. I don't know what the mortals saw, but it wasn't pretty. They all ran from the shop, screaming bloody murder.

Sebastian disarmed me and was about to strike when Johanthan came out of nowhere and jumed infront of me, "_JOHNATHAN_!" I cried, catching him as Sebastian ran off.

Nico came over and poured nectar into Johnathan's mouth, "We need to get him to Chiron."

I nodded, not being able to speak. I knew if I opened my mouth, I would burst into tears.

Nico carried Johnathan's limp body to the carrige and we got back to camp, hopefully before it was too late.

"Chiron!" Nico called, "HELP!"

Chiron came over and took Johnathan to the infirmary, "I don't know if I can save him, I'm sorry. I'll try."

That was the last straw. I closed my eyes, and burst into tears. I remembered Nico's arms around my neck as I burried my face into his shoulder trying to block the pain and emptiness I felt.


End file.
